


Day 9: Against the wall. Oitotty.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Aphrodisiacs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F6, Idols!Matsuno, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oikawa is Totty's fan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa quiere tener tiempo a solas con su idol favorito Todomatsu, pero todo da un giro inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Against the wall. Oitotty.

La academia BL era reconocida alrededor del mundo por ser uno de los lugares más prestigiosos existentes, donde sólo los mejores artistas podían entrar y sólo unos cuantos graduarse.

Oikawa Tooru estaba orgulloso de haber podido entrar para completar su sueño de ser compositor y escribir canciones para grandes y famosos grupos. Pero nunca pensó haber terminado de esa forma.

En su tercer año, se encontraba a sí mismo observando el volante frente a él, con ojos brillantes, llenos de admiración.

El amado grupo de idols, F6 ,se presentaría esa misma noche para celebrar la graduación de todos.

Los F6 eran un grupo de seis miembros en él, con la particularidad de que esos seis, eran todos sextillizos.  
Los seis herederos del grupo Fujio Akatsuka siendo conocidos en todo el lugar crearon estragos desde su primer año de llegada gracias a sus dedicadas fans, nunca antes se había visto algo así en todos los años que llevaba la academia desde su nacimiento.

Oikawa sin darse cuenta, ya pertenecía a ese grupo de fans.

Pero su amor iba más allá. Él quería con su vida a Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu pero, sentía una admiración gigante por el último y más joven de ellos.  
Él estaba enamorado del adorable Todomatsu, el chico con una personalidad tan tierna y pura que ganó el amor de todos los estudiantes, hombres y mujeres.

Y quería hacerlo suyo.

Gracias a la masa de personas que se juntaba cuando alguno de los seis adolescentes en sus 17 años se presentaba, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con alguno de ellos, pero en ese concierto vio posibilidades infinitas sobre qué podría hacer para poder hablar con su gran ídolo, Todomatsu Matsuno.  
Pero necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! ¡Sólo será por unos minutos, ni tendrás que ver el concierto completo! -gritaba en el pasillo donde los otros estudiantes se daban vuelta a mirarlos con curiosidad.  
-¡Sabes que no será así, Oikawa! La última vez me dijiste lo mismo y no nos fuimos hasta que limpiaron el escenario completo. Definitivamente no iré.  
-¡Ahora será diferente! Tengo un plan -dijo la última frase con un tono bajo, como si cualquiera que fuese escucharlo se las arreglaría para arruinar todo.  
-Vamos a un lugar más privado -finalmente con el ceño fruncido guió a su mejor amigo hacia un salón vacío, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.  
-Verás...esta será la última vez que pueda verlos y...pensaba que podría hablar con ellos -estaba sonrojado e intentaba mirar hacia cualquier otro lado menos a los ojos de Iwaizumi, porque éste sabría la verdad.  
-Quieres decir que quieres hablar con Todomatsu -sacó una conclusión de cualquier forma. Oikawa era un libro abierto.  
-¡Iwa-chan! -exasperó, soltando un suspiro- Bueno, en realidad sí.  
-Ajá, ¿y cómo lo harás? -Iwaizumi no tenía ni una pizca de esperanza en lo que su amigo pudiese decirle, pero escuchó de todas formas para no lidiar con los lloriqueo del de cabello color chocolate después.  
-Pensaba en meterme al backstage después del concierto.  
-¡Entonces tendría que ver todo el concierto de igual forma!  
-¡Puedes entrar sólo al final!  
-¡¿Y cuál se supone que es mi rol ahí?!  
-Quiero que distraigas a los otros hermanos.  
-¡A los otros her...-su paciencia impidió que terminara su frase, estaba harto de Tooru.  
-¡Será fácil! Sólo actúa y diles que tienes un problema gigante...¡o que están acosando a una chica afuera del lugar!  
-Será complicado. Sabes que hay altas posibilidades de que ni siquiera me miren.  
-Lo sé. Pero necesito tomar esos riesgos, ¡en serio quiero hablar con Todomatsu!  
Soltó un suspiro cansado.  
-Está bien -dijo al final-, pero, algún día tendrás que hacerme un favor gigante -miró con ojos amenazantes, de forma directa y sin pestañear ni una sola vez.  
-Eh...-la mirada no se iba- ¡Ya! ¡Tú ganas! -todo lo que sea para ver a su ídolo...

Mientras tanto, los hermanos se cambiaban rápidamente de ropa para comenzar su última función en la academia, el lugar que mantenía tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, de los seis gemelos.  
-¡Estoy nervioso! No quiero irme de acá -exclamaba Osomatsu, dejando que las encargadas vieran que todo estaba en orden en sus ropas.  
-Te entiendo...este lugar es muy valioso para nosotros -Choromatsu arreglaba sus gafas, con mirada triste.  
-¡Por eso debemos dar todo hoy, chicos! -salió Todomatsu a la escena, guiñando un ojo y aliviando a sus hermanos.  
-¡Tienes razón! ¡Esta será nuestra noche! -Karamatsu dijo con voz decidida- A todo esto, ¿dónde están Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu?  
-Creo que están salvando unos gatos -el tercer hijo intentó recordar-. Volverán cuando comience el show.  
-Bien...vamos, my brothers!  
-Cállate, Karamatsu -soltaron en unísono riendo. El ambiente tenso del lugar ya había desaparecido.

Los dos amigos estaban a la entrada, Oikawa se encontraba lleno de mercancía de los F6, llevando una camisa de ellos, gorra, y barras luminosas a cada lado de ésta, y en sus manos.  
-Me das vergüenza.  
-Tú esperarás afuera así que no te preocupes de que me vean junto a ti.  
-En serio, no creo que esto funcione.  
-Fight, Iwa-chan!  
-¡Cállate, me das asco!  
-Tan cruel...¡bueno, nos vemos!  
-Ten cuidado -fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que Oikawa entrara al estadio que guardaba un mar de gente dentro.

Después de unos minutos esperando, las luces se apagaron y las voces callaron. Era la hora.  
-¡Akatsuka! -gritaron los hermanos después de presentarse cada uno y comenzaron a cantar de forma inmediata, los seis se veían tan maravillosos y destellaban en el escenario con sus bailes y cantos.  
Al pasar una hora, Iwaizumi estaba parado afuera, sintiendo el estruendoso sonido que salía del lugar. Ese grupo era un dolor en el trasero.  
Su celular vibró y revisó de forma inmediata.  
-¡Esta es su última canción! Entra ahora, Iwa-chan.  
Mostrando su entrada a los guardias logró estar dentro del sector VIP. Las chicas lloraban y los chicos sonreían.  
Oikawa lo tomó del brazo y lo guió más adelante.  
-¡Gracias por todo esta noche, chicos! -dieron un discurso emotivo sobre que ese no sería el final y que F6 seguiría salvando el mundo- Entonces, ¡nos vemos! -volvieron al backstage e Iwaizumi hizo lo posible para escabullirse y seguirlos, Oikawa iba detrás.  
Se encontraban bebiendo agua y limpiando su sudor, mientras sonreían y comentaban lo bueno que había sido el concierto.  
-No logro encontrar a Todomatsu -Jyushimatsu se unió a ellos, recibiendo la botella de agua que Ichimatsu le tendió-. Gracias, nii-san -el otro asintió en respuesta.  
-Dijo que no se sentía bien y volvió a los dormitorios.  
-Deberá tener cuidado ahora que no tiene un guardia a su alrededor...  
No faltó más que una mirada para que Oikawa e Iwaizumi supieran lo que debían hacer.  
El más alto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los estudiantes, impaciente por la lenta velocidad del ascensor que subía hacia el último piso, donde los sextillizos residían.  
Al abrirse laa puertas, lo primero que logró ver fue al tierno chico tirado en el piso, falto de fuerzas y jadeando.  
-Que alguien...me ayude...-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.  
-¡Todomatsu-sama! -exclamó Oikawa y corrió a cargarlo en sus brazos, entrando a la primera habitación que vio para tenderlo en la cama.  
-¿Quién...eres?  
-Un estudiante. Oikawa Tooru -dijo de forma orgullosa, dándole un vaso de agua.  
-Gracias por ayudarme, Oi-chan -sonrió adorablemente, bebiendo-. Sabes...estaba revisando mi smartphone cuando alguien llegó por atrás y me obligó a ingerir una pastilla hace unos minutos...me tendieron una trampa. Desde ahí he estado sintiendo el cuerpo de una forma extraña -se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Oikawa, quién estaba sentado en una silla a su lado-. Está...caliente, y todo da vueltas pero lo que más me duele es...aquí -apuntó a su entrepierna donde una tienda de campaña ya estaba formada.  
-¡¿Eh?! -nunca pensó que las cosas darían ese giro de acontecimientos. Tenía al idol Todomatsu frente a él, quien había sido drogado por algún fan pervertido...¡no podía estar más agradecido!  
-Ya veo -actuó diciendo de forma lamentosa-, es peligroso que sigas sintiéndote de esa forma, Todomatsu-sama. Podría ser malo para tu salud e incluso podría poner en peligro tu carrera de cantante.  
-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que haré?...no quiero dejar mis hermanos, quiero seguir junto a ellos...dime, Oi-chan, ¿cómo lograré mejorarme?  
-Es algo no tan seguro y necesito tu consentimiento.  
-¡Haré lo que sea para mejorarme, Oi-chan! -dijo de forma decidida y lo primero que hicieron los instintos del aludido, fue besar esos rosados y apetecibles labios. El hijo menor de los seis lo recibió con sorpresa, pero sin pensarlo abrió sus labios y dejó pasar su lengua hasta que se uniera con la suya.  
-Todomatsu, necesito que te desvistas.  
-No estoy tan seguro sobre esto...pero confiaré en ti -quitó su uniforme sudado gracias a que fue ocupado en todo el concierto, y lo dejó a un lado de forma ordenada.  
Su piel era tan pálida, sus piernas no tenían ni un vello en ellas, e incluso la ropa interior que ocupaba era adorable.  
Una braga descansaba en sus caderas, tapando su miembro de forma no tan exitosa, puesto que éste se encontraba duro y sobresalía hacia arriba.  
Oikawa se agachó y la quitó, enviándole una mirada confiada al idol antes de meter el miembro completo en su boca.  
Los gemidos que Todomatsu soltaba eran igual de complacientes que su dulce voz al cantar y llenaba los oídos del compositor de canciones de forma grata.  
Sacó el pene de su boca después de lubricarlo y se paró, quitándose su ropa de igual forma y lubricando su miembro con su propio pre-semen.  
Ordenó a Todomatsu darse vuelta y éste obedeció, abriendo sus piernas como plus.  
Tooru sacó el lubricante que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo esparció por sus dedos, para después introducirlos en el rosado ano del Matsuno.  
Al pasar de los minutos, éste fue acostumbrándose a la sensación, dilatándose.  
-Ven, Todomatsu-sama -le tendió su mano y el otro la aceptó, volvieron a besarse y en eso, Oikawa tomó sus caderas para que su ídolo pudiese enrollarlas alrededor suyo.  
Lo dejó atrapado entre la pared café y él como apoyo y fue metiendo su miembro de forma lenta, pero inesperadamente su ano ya estaba completamente dilatado.  
-Nii-san y yo a veces...jugamos un poco entre los seis... -confesó y eso excitó aún más a Tooru.  
-Dime, ¿qué hacen tus hermanos?  
-Bueno, ellos -lo embistió por primera vez y Todomatsu soltó un gemido-, dicen que sirve para que fuésemos más flexibles. Ellos a veces meten cosas grandes y placenteras en mí, y se siente bien -abrazó al otro estudiante por los hombros y aumentó su agarre para moverse de igual forma-. También hemos hecho esto -su frente estaba descansando en el hombro del más joven y seguían saliendo gemidos agudos de su boca. El desconocido lo follaba de una forma deliciosa, tanto que se parecía a sus hermanos.  
-¿Y tú no haces nada? -siguió conversando moviendo sus caderas y sintiendo sus cuerpos sudorosos y pegajosos.  
-A Ichimatsu-niisan le gusta que me vista de gato y tiene estas -jadeaba sin poder respirar bien -colas que se meten en...la parte trasera. Me gustan. También Choromatsu ve a veces y se toca.  
-¿Cómo se toca?  
-Así -Todomatsu movió su mano hacia su pene y comenzó a tocarlo de forma tímida.  
Embistiéndolo tan fuerte contra la pared, Oikawa logró correrse dentro de él y gracias a sus propios toques, Todomatsu pudo terminar dejando rastros de fluidos en él y en el estómago del otro chico.  
-¿Todomatsu? ¿Estás bien? -entró Choromatsu a la habitación, encontrándose con esa escena.  
-Brother, are you...oh, miren lo que tenemos acá -Karamatsu se llevó una mano a la barbilla, observando con interés.  
-Al parecer tendremos trabajo incluso después de un concierto -sonrió el mayor de todos, Osomatsu.  
-¡Pero qué se le va a hacer! -saltaba Jyushimatsu con felicidad.  
-¿Y quién es este desconocido? -preguntó finalmente Ichimatsu, mirando a Oikawa de forma directa.  
-Niisan, él me ha ayudado...estuve a punto de desmayarme en el pasillo y me cargó hasta acá -respondió de forma dulce, manteniendo su agarre en el cuerpo del chico.  
-Ya veo...en ese caso, sería bueno compensarlo -los seis hermanos caminaron hacia Oikawa quitándose sus ropas.  
Sería una noche larga para todos los chicos que se encontraban en la habitación.


End file.
